


El rey de la colina

by Leydhen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhen/pseuds/Leydhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno empieza sus vacaciones con el ánimo de pasar el tiempo tumbado bajo una sombrilla bebiendo daikiris y acaba, no se sabe cómo, con el corazón en un puño mientras los motores rugen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El rey de la colina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Escrito para el intercambio de fics de [Amigo Invisible](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/) de 2011.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** A todos aquellos que tuvieron que soportarme durante el largo proceso de escribir el fic. Especialmente a Isharayar por sus ánimos continuos (con pompones incluidos en twitter) y su labor entusiasta de _beta reader_. Y a Aitkiar, que no sólo tuvo que soportarme en carne y hueso, sino que además ejerció de base documental, hasta que se hartó y tuve que irme a [la wiki correspondiente](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Portal:Main) para documentarme XDDDDD
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Hubo una vez un señor que, queriendo hacer una serie sobre el Salvaje Oeste, terminó contando historias de vaqueros en el espacio. ¡Larga vida y Prosperidad! (y no, no soy Gene Roddenberry).
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Esto es como el algodón de azúcar: esponjoso, rosa y dulce. Por lo demás, perfectamente inofensivo incluso para contárselo a tus niños y que vayan cogiéndole el gustillo al fandom ;)

La decisión de Kirk había llegado sólo un poco antes de que él alcanzase su punto de máxima tolerancia y lo recomendase en calidad de Primer Oficial Médico. No es que la tripulación estuviese volviéndose loca por el continuo trajín (sólo en el último medio año, entre otras tareas, habían realizado una visita a las instalaciones científicas del planeta Cygnia Minor, pasado dos semanas en el sistema Guernica, recorriendo sus márgenes y documentando la actividad de un púlsar especialmente activo, escoltado al embajador del planeta Evadne IV a una reunión con sus homólogos del sistema estelar Pelleus y tenido más de un par de encontronazos nada amistosos con naves del Imperio Klingon), ni que su rendimiento hubiese disminuido o se hubieran producido altercados entre ellos. Simplemente, llevaban demasiado tiempo respirando el mismo aire reciclado, con sus cuerpos permanentemente rodeados de acero y polímeros. Cualquiera podía entender que hacía falta un descanso.  
  
El _Enterprise_ también necesitaba un poco de mimos, no sólo caricias apresuradas y calor de soldadores, reparando a toda prisa los desperfectos ocasionados por la última aventura antes de meterse en otro berenjenal con las tripas al aire. Como médico, McCoy podía ver que la nave también requería lo que los galenos de siglos pasados llamaban “cura de reposo”.  
  
Así que la tripulación se organizó en turnos. Scotty dejó claro que por nada del mundo nadie iba a meter mano en los motores de su nave sin que él le supervisase como un halcón, siendo secundado por parte de sus ingenieros (tenía que haber gente para todo, suponía). Como el _Enterprise_ estaría en dique seco al menos un mes, cada turno podría disfrutar de una semana de completa libertad y otras tres en el complejo de Júpiter (lo cual significaba, de hecho, unas vacaciones a media jornada). Tras casi dos años de misión ininterrumpida, no estaba mal del todo.  
  
Risa había parecido, en un primer momento, una buena elección. Apenas un par de horas de viaje en lanzadera, un clima agradable, buena comida y variadas opciones para entretenerse cuando se cansase de tostarse al sol y nadar en sus aguas cristalinas. Un lugar ideal para desconectar, olvidarse de saltos al hiperespacio, emergencias médicas por quemaduras de plasma o terribles heridas abiertas por armas blancas de nombre impronunciable... Tranquilidad, en suma.  
  
Eso era lo que había esperado y deseado. Lástima que media tripulación hubiese pensado lo mismo (¿habría algún tipo de acuerdo comercial entre la Flota Estelar y Risa, con precios rebajados?) y, sobre todo, que su habitación estuviese justo en medio de las que ocupaban Kirk por un lado y Spock y Uhura por el otro. Era más que irónico tomarse unas vacaciones para descansar un poco de tan estrecha camaradería y acabar compartiendo pasillo y mesa en el desayuno.  
  
Lo cual no era realmente tan terrible, si lo pensaba fríamente. Cada uno se había dedicado a sus asuntos. Uhura pasaba horas charlando con la gente, sin duda embriagada ante tanta oferta lingüística (era de esas personas que no sabían desconectar del trabajo), lo cual le debía ir de perlas porque su compañero ocupaba la jornada en una convención científica que tenía lugar en la otra punta del recinto, convenientemente aislados del jolgorio intrascendente de los veraneantes. Kirk había descubierto Galartha y había empleado al menos tres días en escalar su cambiante superficie, con los músculos doloridos y satisfechos por haber logrado superar el desafío sin abrirse la crisma. Sólo coincidían a la hora del desayuno (era evidente que todos sin excepción seguían obedeciendo el mismo horario interno que seguían en el _Enterprise_ ), una especie de ritual alrededor de la mesa con su impecable mantel blanco al que ninguno había faltado.  
  
Salvo Kirk, esa mañana. Ya casi habían terminado con las tortitas y los zumos de frutas, cuando el capitán apareció en la puerta del salón. Tras sentarse y desplegar la servilleta en su regazo, les dirigió a todos una sonrisa perezosa.  
  
\- Buenos días.  
  
\- Buenos días- Uhura le dedicó una sonrisa burlona- Parece que a alguien se le han pegado hoy las sábanas.  
  
La lánguida sonrisa de Kirk se amplió más, mientras sus ojos azules centelleaban por encima de unas oscuras ojeras.  
  
\- ¿Sabíais que aquí celebran un ritual llamado _Jamajaron_? Me lo contó uno de mis compañeros de escalada. Te dan una estatuilla que...  
  
\- Un _horga’hn_ \- Spock habló sin levantar la vista de la publicación que estaba revisando en su pad- Una representación de la deidad risana de la fertilidad y la sexualidad.  
  
\- Caramba Spock, no esperaba encontrarle versado en esos temas precisamente- Kirk le hizo una señal al camarero, que se apresuró a acercarse sorteando a unos chiquillos que corrían hacia la salida.  
  
Uhura levantó la vista al cielo, Spock ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.  
  
\- Lo cierto es una de mis compañeras de escalada me regaló ayer una de esas estatuas. Y, después, procedió a explicarme su significado.  
  
McCoy se reclinó en su silla, con expresión cansada. No necesitaba que Kirk entrase en detalles sobre las enseñanzas recibidas la noche anterior. Daba gracias porque todas las habitaciones del complejo turístico estuviesen climatizadas al gusto del cliente porque, tras salir a la terraza para una última copa contemplando melancólicamente las dos lunas (uno podía permitirse recaídas de cuando en cuando en el agridulce pasado), había tenido que huir precipitadamente al interior para no ser testigo de primera fila de las prácticas religiosas del _Jamajaron_. Así que se había refugiado en el interior, activado el climatizador y disfrutado de una buena noche de sueño gracias al magnífico aislamiento acústico de los materiales de construcción utilizados en el planeta.  
  
\- ¿Una carrera de coches?  
  
La incredulidad en la voz de Uhura sacó a McCoy de su ensimismamiento.  
  
\- No una carrera de coches. LA carrera de coches- el entusiasmo iluminaba el rostro de Kirk mientras daba cuenta de un buen plato de comida.  
  
\- ¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó McCoy.  
  
\- Nuestro capitán ha encontrado el entretenimiento a su medida- contestó Uhura- Parece ser que en Risa hay ofertas para todos los gustos.  
  
\- Las 500 millas de Indianápolis, Bones- Kirk extendió la mano hacia él, tendiéndole una pantalla líquida- Tienen una recreación de la carrera.  
  
McCoy cogió la pantalla. En brillantes y llamativos colores, se desplegaban una serie de actividades disponibles para aquellos huéspedes con apetencia por las emociones fuertes. Él había descartado la mayoría de ellas, valorando todavía el acudir a los estanques de vapor, pero entendía que aquel loco temerario les encontrase el gusto. Destacando sobre el resto, había un vídeo de un montón de coches circulando a toda velocidad en un apretado grupo.  
  
\- ¿Y piensas participar?  
  
Para qué preguntar, pensó, cuando la respuesta brillaba como el núcleo fundido del _Enterprise_ en su rostro.  
  
\- Serán sólo cincuenta vueltas. Pero con eso basta y sobra para disfrutar de esa belleza y...  
  
\- Pensé que hablábamos de vehículos a motor y no de mujeres- Spock dejó a un lado su propia tableta y clavó sus ojos, impasibles y corteses, en Kirk.  
  
Kirk se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, en una postura condenadamente parecida a la que adoptaba en el puente de mando. McCoy intercambió una mirada conocedora con Uhura, que también había reparado en ello.  
  
\- Para hacer rugir el motor de un coche y sacar lo mejor de él, lo mejor es tratarlo con suavidad y mimo. Es así como consigues que ronronee como un gatito y dé lo mejor de sí.  
  
\- ¿Y ese trato tan, digamos, poco ortodoxo obtiene mejores resultados que una buena comprensión de la mecánica, la física y un entrenamiento adecuado?  
  
La sonrisa de Kirk se tiñó de suficiencia.  
  
\- Por supuesto, Spock.  
  
\- No estoy de acuerdo.  
  
\- Scotty habla con el reactor del _Enterprise_ y parece pensar en los motores como en una mujer- puntualizó Uhura- Y no creo que nadie de nosotros pueda decir que no es el mejor ingeniero que jamás llegaremos a conocer.  
  
La sombra de una sonrisa iluminó los ojos del vulcano.  
  
\- El señor Scott es probablemente una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestra generación. Pero eso no impide que haya desarrollado costumbres que, examinadas desde un punto de vista totalmente racional, no aporten absolutamente nada al desempeño de sus funciones, ni logren una mejora en su rendimiento.  
  
Los tres humanos intercambiaron una mirada que parecía decirlo todo. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, Kirk no estaba dispuesto a ceder.  
  
\- Pues yo estoy dispuesto a demostrarle, mi querido amigo de orejas puntiagudas, que muchas veces el sentimiento y las corazonadas consiguen más que la fría lógica. Apuesto a que lograría mejores resultados que usted.  
  
Un ligero fruncimiento de ceño. Spock apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos, sin dejar de mirar a Kirk.  
  
\- ¿Qué me dice, Spock? ¿Ponemos a prueba su hipótesis? - Kirk dió unos toquecitos sobre la pantalla, justo encima del anuncio intermitente de la carrera, que se abrió para mostrar las condiciones de inscripción.  
  
Un largo segundo de silencio. Spock alargó la mano, cogió la tableta y, tras examinarla brevemente con sus ojos oscuros, le dedicó una sonrisa ominosa a Kirk.  
  
\- Por supuesto. Nada me complace más que enseñar.  
  


* * *

\- Francamente, no pensé que Spock se dejase arrastrar a esto.

McCoy se vio obligado a hacer equilibrios con la bandeja que llevaba en las manos para poder pasar por el estrecho pasillo que quedaba entre los respaldos y las piernas extendidas de los espectadores.

Fuese quién fuese el organizador de aquel espectáculo, había hecho un trabajo tan bueno que rozaba la recreación histórica. No sólo se habían levantado gradas para acomodar al público, sino que alguien había tenido la genial idea de instalar puestos de comida y bebida, tal y como se veían en los viejos documentales. Alguien lucía un sombrero ridículo de colores chillones con un nombre impreso que, dada su grafía, tenía todas las papeletas para ser caitano. Más allá se podía distinguir un mar de manos gigantes de algún tipo de material expansivo, unas cuantas banderolas y un grupito de bailarines con poca ropa, moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo del chorro de música que escupían los sistemas de megafonía. Definitivamente, su abuelo se hubiese encontrado en su salsa en aquel sitio.

Uhura consiguió por fin abrirse paso hasta sus asientos, sin derramar ni una gota de los refrescos que llevaba en las manos. Habían comprado algo, rindiéndose ante el ambiente reinante, decididos a sacar algo en positivo de aquella locura. Unos perritos calientes y unas patatas fritas, dejando a un lado las opciones menos tradicionales como el caramelo jimbalian, hasperat bajoreano o pulgas de sangre ferengis.

\- Dices eso porque no le conoces realmente bien- se acomodó en su asiento y echó una ojeada hacia la gran zona despejada a pie de pista por donde saldrían los participantes- El capitán sabía muy bien lo que se hacía al retarle. Spock, pese a lo que pueda aparentar, es más humano de lo que cree. Posiblemente más de lo que le gustaría a su mitad vulcana.

-¿De modo que se ha dejado arrastrar simplemente por orgullo? ¿Competitividad?

Los gritos del público aumentaron en volumen, mientras la megafonía cambiaba la música por la voz entusiasta de un presentador vendiendo su producto como el mejor invento de la galaxia tras el pan de molde. Uno a uno, cada uno precedido por una banderola con sus colores, los vehículos salieron a pista al ser nombrados por el locutor.

\- Lo dices como si los vulcanos no experimentasen esos sentimientos. ¿Puedes imaginarte a esos niños respondiendo a sus tutores sin pausa, disciplinadamente, sin que haya ni siquiera una pizca de competitividad entre ellos? ¿Rankings, listas ? - los ojos de Uhura asomaban, con una luz risueña en ellos, por encima del borde del vaso de refresco- ¿En serio?

McCoy asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Así que Jim simplemente sabe qué tuercas apretarle a Spock para que esa competitividad aflore, ¿no es así?

-Oh, él probablemente ve esto como la demostración de un hecho científico. Habrá encontrado la forma de racionalizarlo en su mente, de forma totalmente lógica. Pero esto no deja de ser una apuesta de patio de colegio.

Él meneó la cabeza con un gesto de divertida exasperación. No debería cogerle por sorpresa, no era la primera vez que veía como las guasas y fanfarronadas de Kirk conseguían encender un fuego beligerante en los ojos de Spock. Como él consideraba que Jim era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera, nunca se había percatado realmente de que ambos se enfrentaban frecuentemente en un juego de rivalidad que, sólo por casualidad, solía terminar con naves disparándose torpedos de fotones la una a la otra en una alegre danza por el espacio.

\- Ahí están nuestros gallardos contendientes- señaló Uhura por encima del jolgorio de las gradas.

McCoy levantó la mirada hasta la pantalla gigante que dominaba uno de los frentes de la pista. Allí, agitando la mano con garbo para saludar al público, se veía a un sonriente Kirk, mientras Spock aparecía a su lado, revisando con aire ausente los guantes y los cierres del traje especialmente reforzado que vestía. Fuese por casualidad o por elección consciente, ambos lucían el azul y dorado de sus uniformes de la Flota.

Sonó el estridente toque de una bocina y los pilotos se dirigieron a sus monoplazas, mientras las señoritas de los paraguas que les habían acompañado hasta aquel momento abandonaban la pista. Los motores arrancaron añadiendo aún más ruido al ambiente. El público empezó a ronronear, en anticipación, para estallar finalmente en un rugido cuando la bandera verde se agitó con un floreo hasta rozar el suelo. Un repentino olor a goma quemada inundó el aire cuando los coches salieron disparados hacia delante.

\- ¿Puedes verlos?- Uhura se había puesto en pie, intentando ver algo a través de la nube de humo y el resto de espectadores levantados- ¡Parece que ha habido un accidente nada más salir!

En la pantalla se reproducía a cámara lenta la frenética salida. Varios coches zigzagueaban por la pista, buscando un hueco que, de repente, ocupaba otro vehículo. Trozos de metal saltando por los aires, neumáticos destrozados... y tres coches totalmente inmóviles, uno de ellos de un ya no tan reluciente carmesí, en medio de la humareda y un gran charco de aceite. Avanzando impertérritos, surgiendo de entre el humo como antiguos navíos de línea librando una batalla naval, varios monoplazas se lanzaban hacia la pista abierta. Entre ellos uno de brillante carrocería azul y otro dorado, casi a la par.

\- Siguen de una pieza- sujetó el brazo de Uhura y señaló la pantalla. A la imagen en vivo de la carrera se superponía la clasificación de los participantes. En sexta y séptima posición figuraban sus dos temerarios.

Ella se sentó, el cuerpo en evidente tensión. McCoy le puso en las manos un perrito caliente, sabiendo que agradecería tener algo con lo que distraer la mente. Ambos concentraron su atención en la gran pantalla, la única forma de poder seguir las evoluciones de los coches. A su alrededor, las apuestas se cruzaban a gritos, mientras cada uno jaleaba a su conductor preferido.

\- No se matarán, ¿verdad?

Uhura no se volvió hacia él, pero su voz consiguió llegar a él alta y clara a pesar del estruendo. Bones la miró, sorprendido. Había tensión en su voz y tensión en su perfil, en los labios apretados y el cuello grácil con los tendones marcados bajo la piel. Aquello le sacudió, porque ella siempre parecía tan calmada, tan segura.

\- No creo. La carrera tiene medidas de seguridad adecuadas, de otra forma no tendría licencia- sonrió, aunque sabía que ella no le veía, pero él también necesitaba aquello. Un poco de placebo de cuando en cuando podía hacer maravillas- Y he revisado las instalaciones médicas. Son buenas, podrían atender a toda una tripulación pasada a fuego por los romulanos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, desconcertada por sus palabras. Luego la tensa línea de sus labios se ablandó en una sonrisa.

\- Es de suponer que podrán salir de una pieza de ésta tras todo por lo que hemos pasado. Después de todo, ¿qué es una carrera de coches pilotados por enajenados en comparación con una Ave de Presa klingon disparando a tus motores?

\- Tenemos que pensar que sólo es preciso que uno quede por delante del otro para ganar la apuesta. Les basta con mantenerse sobre la mitad de la clasificación, en zona segura. No hace falta ganar la carrera para llevarse el gato al agua.

Ambos sopesaron ese hecho durante unos segundos. Después, cuando el peso tremendo de la verdad se asentó en sus mentes, volvieron el rostro hacia la pista, escudriñándola con ansiedad al paso de los coches en aquella vuelta.

\- Espero que esas instalaciones sean tan buenas como dices, Bones- había un lúgubre fatalismo en la voz de Uhura- Porque se va a llenar con todos los participantes que no se aparten de su camino hacia la primera posición.

Aquellas palabras resultaron ser una especie de premonición. Para la décima vuelta, ambos se las habían apañado para adelantar un par de posiciones. En la vuelta veintitrés Spock había conseguido escalar hasta la tercera posición y el segundo en la clasificación debía de sudar tinta al notar su aliento en el cogote. Kirk, por su parte, iba prácticamente a rueda, amagando un adelantamiento temerario tras otro. Y, por supuesto, lo consiguió, rebasando como una exhalación al vulcano y la andoriana que peleaba con él, en una maniobra de locura que arrancó un rugido de la multitud, mientras por la megafonía el locutor parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

\- No sé si saldrán de una pieza de esta- dijo McCoy con voz estrangulada- Pero tengo mis dudas respecto a mis nervios.

Uhura sólo pudo asentir, las manos apretadas en un puño sobre el regazo. Cuando Spock consiguió librarse de su competidora y se lanzó en medio de un chirrido de neumáticos tras Kirk, el único movimiento perceptible fue el de sus labios al dejar salir el aire lentamente.

A cinco vueltas del final, la presión había podido con el piloto en cabeza, saliéndose en una curva en un aparatoso derrape hacia el interior lleno de grava de la zona segura de la pista. Los dos bólidos pasaron como una centella junto a él, dos borrones de oro y azul, con los morros prácticamente al mismo nivel, pugnando por ganar unos metros el uno respecto al otro.

El aire parecía haberse cargado de electricidad. Nadie prestaba atención al resto de corredores, todos los ojos y las cámaras pendientes de los dos coches en cabeza. Una mano se deslizó alrededor de la suya y la apretó con fuerza y McCoy se vio respondiendo al apretón de Uhura, tan necesitado de un ancla como ella en medio de aquella locura. Una larga recta que pareció pasar en un parpadeo, una curva en la que ambos vehículos parecían solaparse, otra curva... Apenas quedaban dos vueltas y todo el mundo estaba de pié, las gargantas echando fuego por los gritos y las consignas, las querencias personales de cada cual olvidadas.

Y, de pronto, las ruedas se tocaron. Saltó la goma de los neumáticos, la fibra de carbono del chasis, los monoplazas empezaron a girar como peonzas uno alrededor del otro, la algarabía se transmutó en un largo grito de horror... Y ambos coches quedaron inmóviles a un lado, mientras el resto de participantes les rebasaban esquivando con cuidado los restos en el asfalto.

McCoy estaba de pie, abrazando a una aterrada Uhura, helado hasta los huesos. No había fuego, por suerte, pero tampoco ningún tipo de movimiento. En la pista, una pequeña multitud ataviada con brillantes monos naranjas corría hacia los coches, portando dos camillas. Con los sentidos totalmente embotados, les vio forcejear con los restos deformados de los coches, para sacar a los pilotos, mientras el resto de los espectadores estallaban en vítores ante el ondear de la bandera de cuadros al paso del ganador.

* * *

Lo cierto es que las instalaciones médicas estaban muy bien equipadas y contaban con una plantilla más que competente. Perfectamente se podía haber solucionado una simple fractura de cúbito y radio con un par de estimulantes y regeneradores, en vez de colocar una férula y una dolorosísima inyección que conseguiría soldar los huesos en tres o cuatro días, en vez de una sola jornada de molestias. Pero McCoy, en su condición de su médico personal, había conseguido imponer su opinión.

De forma que, cuando hubo que abordar la lanzadera que les llevaría hasta la nave que enlazaría con la base de Júpiter, Kirk tenía todavía el brazo derecho encerrado en una voluminosa masa de polímero de color azul, que le entorpecía bastante los movimientos y le había obligado a cortar la manga de una de sus camisetas favoritas. McCoy quizás hubiera podido sentir remordimientos por su incomodidad pero, cada vez que sentía la tentación de hacerlo, volvía a recordar ese horrible momento en las gradas, la visión de los coches destrozados, y se le pasaban las ganas.

Detrás de ellos, Uhura había tomado asiento mientras Spock cojeaba ligeramente por la rampa para subir a la lanzadera. El vulcano había salido mejor parado que el capitán del accidente, apenas un par de rasguños y abrasiones. Al parecer, en el breve periodo de tiempo que había tenido para familiarizarse con su coche antes de salir a pista, había hecho unas modificaciones en los anclajes del arnés de seguridad que habían impedido que sufriese daños mayores. Aún así, tras un abrazo capaz de triturar glaciares, Uhura había tenido problemas para no gritarle y descargar en él su miedo. Por lo que McCoy podía entender, ella había conseguido que le pidiera perdón... a su manera.

La puerta de la lanzadera se cerró y el piloto accionó los controles para despegar. McCoy, obedeciendo a una vieja costumbre, comprobó otra vez el cierre de su cinturón, mientras dejaban atrás Risa y sus dos lunas.

\- Es una pena- Kirk trató infructuosamente de meter los dedos por debajo de la férula, para rascarse.

Sabía que lo más prudente era no preguntar, pero la curiosidad había llevado a la perdición a hombres mejores que él, así que dejó que en su rostro se reflejase la pregunta que sin duda Jim estaba esperando.

\- Estoy seguro de que se podría haber determinado cuál de los dos iba en cabeza en aquel momento.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Uhura hubiera podido poner en fuga a una manada de sehlats. Al verla, cualquiera podía entender cómo la presa era capaz de quedarse hipnotizado ante la mirada del tigre, antes de que el primitivo instinto de conservación pusiese en marcha a los músculos y huesos para salir huyendo de una muerte segura.

\- Sólo era necesario revisar las grabaciones de la carrera y...

\- Por favor, Jim- Bones se llevó una mano al rostro, con cansancio- Sé que es una virtud que te es ajena, pero un poco de prudencia nunca viene mal en estos casos.

Kirk pareció confundido un momento, hasta que reparó en la amplia sonrisa de Uhura y la cuidadosa forma en la que Spock evitaba cruzar su mirada con ella. Quizás no fuese conocido por ser el capitán más cauteloso de la Flota Estelar, pero para ser temerario también había que saber evaluar el nivel de peligro... y en aquellos momentos dentro de la lanzadera amenazaba tormenta.

El silencio se instaló dentro del pequeño habitáculo, sólo roto por el suave zumbido de la maquinaria y los ocasionados “bips” al pulsar distintos mandos en la consola de mando. Un par de pesados cargueros, dos naves más de entre el caos de tráfico, se movían en baja órbita frente a ellos y el piloto tuvo que realizar rápidos ajustes en el curso para evitarlos.

El silencio se prolongó un poco más. Tomó cuerpo, casi una presencia física. Los cinco permanecían quietos en sus asientos, conscientes de esa nueva entidad que iba ganando más y más presencia. A través del cristal reforzado de la ventana, podían ver la lenta danza de las naves de un mundo comercialmente próspero y vivo.

\- ¿Sabe una cosa, piloto?- Kirk se inclinó hacia delante- Apuesto a que soy capaz de guiar esta pequeña monada a través de todo ese tráfico con mi mano buena inutilizada y sin tener que hacer más de cinco correcciones.

El silencio detrás de esa frase se volvió engrudo, se notaba su peso en la lengua con un sabor metálico. El piloto miraba incrédulo al capitán, mientras éste le sonreía.

Sin pensárselo, McCoy estiró la mano y le dio una fuerte colleja.


End file.
